Shorts
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Quinn wants to be exclusive with Santana and she noticed that the Latina's weakness is when she wears shorts. QUINNTANA FLUFF. It was supposed to be smut but I cannot do justice to it so if you have smut versions from my idea, let me know!


**A/N: First Quinntana fic. It was supposed to be a Fabrevans one but I battled with the idea and came to conclusion through the characters' personalities. Check out my other Fabrevans stories as well :) Thank you and review! :)**

**PS: Not so sure if this would be multi-chaptered or not because it could be a standalone or it could be like a prologue or something.**

* * *

><p>Quinn, even with her senior year phase, outgrew the skank and pushed through for college. Despite looking like a lost hobo under the bleachers, she managed to maintain her GPA, which led her to where she is now: NYU. It was either NYU or OSU. She chose to take Business, allowing her to minor in Film.<p>

Santana on the other hand, with the help of his dad's connections, got into Berkeley College in New York as well. Aside from the fact that her grades weren't show-off material, it was where after some research, she found out that 70 percent of the students were girls and a there's a variety of ethnicity to choose from. Due to her lack of analytical skills, the Latina took an Interior designing track.

Four years later, here they are. Best of friends, inseparable and standing strong. Freshmen year came and since then, they shared an apartment. Their relationship grew, it matured and it was healthier than ever. However, they had their moments, they argued on petty things like who should do the laundry, pick up food, clean the place up and what not. No matter how much they grew though, their head bitch in charge self were never gone. Quinn could still make Santana shiver and worry with a glare and Santana could still make Quinn insecure with just a word.

What surprised them both though, that since the beginning of their junior year, they somehow started to flirt with each other. It started one night at a club. They were dancing in groups with their mutual friends from college and somehow, the two were very intoxicated and ended up kissing. From then on, they kissed like couples did without the commitment, the labels, and the spoken word. For them, it was just some sort of relief. At least, that's what they talked about when they woke up from their hangover the next morning. It was awkward at the beginning and Quinn began to speculate on her sexuality and she had a small panic. The Latina, having been through that phase (including sleeping with lots of girls since college started) talked her out of it and comforted Quinn.

"_You're not gay Quinn," the Latina assures her. "I am. And out of every hook up a lesbian like me has, I'm always the gayer one. If you get my point."_

And just like that, Quinn doesn't talk about it anymore. She hates how Santana called what they had the previous night a hook up but who is she to complain? It was a hook up after all. They keep dating others casually while they keep on waking up in the morning, pecking each other in the cheek or hugging from behind. It was those sweet little things that they never bothered to put a label on what they are. Nevertheless, Quinn always thought about it. She likes Santana before, as a friend and just after that night, it's like she wanted more of the Latina everyday. She wanted to visit her at school, make her breakfast, annoy her, make fun of her all the while being playful with each other but she can't. They both already overstepped the best friend boundaries and she needed to stop her feelings but it was hard for her. Quinn knows how Santana is when it comes to relationships. After Brittany, she just completely shut the idea of being tied down to a person. She stopped herself from asking what they really were, not wanting to ruin what it is that they have for now. Nevertheless, stopping herself doesn't mean stopping herself completely from flirting with the brunette. She came up with sweet little nothings to sexy utterances whenever they made out and always, always stopped Santana from going for a home run. Every time they made out, it never went past second base. At first, Quinn said something about being not ready again even if she wouldn't get pregnant. She just wasn't ready and luckily, Santana understood her. But now, it was more of a I'm-not-sleeping-with-you-until-we're-officially-together kind of thing for Quinn – and Santana doesn't need to know about it.

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke to the smell of pancakes and coffee wafting around their place. She got up from bed, lazily looking at the clock that read 8 in the morning. She cleaned up, put on some short shorts and tank top since the heat was unbearable and headed out to the kitchen. There were cardboards and art stuff sprawled around the living room area as the Latina obviously took a break from making her interior house model. She tiptoed behind the Latina who was waiting for the pancakes to finish and gave her a hug from behind.<p>

"Smells good, S," she whispered, her voice sending that shiver down Santana's spine. A blush rises up on the Latina's cheek as Quinn kissed her cheek good morning and released her to set up some plates. Santana took a deep breath as her focus from flipping the pancakes came to a short halt with the feeling of Quinn's breath on her neck. She placed some food into the plates and saw that Quinn had her short shorts on. It was such a major turn on for her whenever Quinn wore something that split her legs apart – no pun intended. The blonde always wore skirts or dresses that look like curtains. She had no complains about that, she gets to feel up her toned legs whenever they randomly make out. However, there are those times that when Quinn wears pants or shorts, her ass tends to perfectly shape up her clothes which in turn makes Santana want to pounce on her or something.

She was unaware she was staring so blatantly at Quinn's ass until the blonde faked a cough, "Ehem, San. Breakfast is on the table," she innocently told her roommate slash best friends slash make-out partner. "Not on my ass and certainly not my ass."

_Seriously, this woman is making me do things,_ she thought. Heat rose up her cheeks as she turned away to get herself her cup of coffee. Santana walked back to her place in their table, her eyes puffy.

"All-nighter again?" Quinn asked as she poured some syrup on her pancakes. Santana nodded, not wanting to explain herself because she knew Quinn knew the demands of her life. They ate in silence afterwards, playing some footsie under the table to which Quinn mostly giggled. After breakfast, Quinn offered to clean up their dishes.

"I got it," Quinn said as they both stood up and Santana grabbed the empty wares.

"It's my turn though," Santana explained, motioning to their chore scheduled stuck on to their fridge.

"I know but I have nothing to do," Quinn said, feeling extremely sorry for her best friend. Santana had a model house due in two days and she didn't even start late. She just wanted it to be perfect because if she aces the model, she gets a skip for the upcoming finals. "Go grab some sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

Santana smiled at her and walked towards her, pulling the blonde towards her body. "You're the best, you know that?" Quinn smiled as she felt the brunette close in towards her and gave her lingering kiss and grabbed her ass. She giggled again and pulled away.

"San!" She chuckled playfully and they released each other from their embrace.

Santana smirked, "You really should wear shorts more often." Quinn blushed. Her small antics were paying off. She was a business and film student after all. She knew what to observe and what to do in such cases. In this case, she found out Santana had a weakness for her when she wears shorts. Quinn, being the all-too planner, decided to wear shorts as little as possible to observe the Latina's reactions. They were all positive reactions, by the way and it excited her somehow. It was challenging for her and at the same time, it was like their thing. She would wear shorts, flirt with the brunette and then pull back, which Santana groaned about.

Santana headed towards her bedroom as cleaned turned to cleaning up the kitchen when she heard, "Wake me up in two hours, babe!" from Santana's bedroom. Until now, she couldn't get used to the brunette calling her babe. She knew it was friendly and that Santana's just playing with her so she just brushed it off.

After she cleaned up, Quinn didn't bother cleaning up Santana's workspace. She learned not to touch the places where Santana left her stuff. It wasn't a good idea to do so. She headed towards her bedroom to go online for a bit when she heard Santana's phone ring from inside the brunette's room. Somehow, Santana managed to answer it quite loudly and sleepily.

"What?" She annoyingly answered. There was a short pause and Quinn couldn't help herself but overhear the conversation even though she didn't know who was on the other line or what they were talking about. "I can't today. I have to finish my project and then I'm spending the rest of the day with my girlfriend."

Quinn stood near the door, frozen in place. _Girlfriend?_

It warmed her heart, sent butterflies to her stomach and made her body jittery in happiness. They never bothered to talk about whatever it is between them but Quinn was still wary. She hasn't been in a relationship since Finn and that was back in high school when she cheated on the best guy that ever happened to her – Sam. She didn't know if she should put her hopes up for Santana or not but she can't just give up. Quinn wanted nothing more than to be committed with Santana because seriously, who in their right mind wouldn't try and be with their best friend of 17 years, roommate of 4 years, fling for nearly a year? People who knew her from high school might call crazy for wanting to be with Santana. They repelled each other, which somehow, she thinks, attracted her to the brunette. Quinn liked Santana's physique, her kisses, the nice side that only she gets to see, the romantic in her that comes out when she's not sober, cuddling with her, her smile that lighted up her day – she just really liked her a lot.

She went to her room to sulk under the covers, and think of whether or not Santana just wanted an excuse to whoever wants her that day or if the Latina was serious. Minutes later, she heard a door creak open and saw the brunette stand before her as she turned to her. The brunette crawled beside her and cuddled with her. Santana was silent for a while, eyes closed and just simply trying to inhale Quinn's vanilla scent.

The blonde rubbed the back of the other girl as she broke the silence, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so tired," the Latina replied a few seconds later. "Stacy called to ask if I can take over her shift tonight and I said I was busy." _Busy huh? Spending time with your girlfriend?_ The thought made Quinn smile.

"Yeah well you are," Quinn notified her, looking down at the brunette snuggled under her chin. "Come on, let's get you to your work space so I wouldn't have to deal with you and your short-tempered self." Quinn sadly started to pull away from their snuggle but Santana pulled her down. The brunette was always physically capable than her.

Muffled by her neck, Quinn barely heard Santana's response, "No… I just want to lay here first." Santa's hands crawled down the blonde's shorts and of course, her ass.

She smiled at the tired brunette as she rubbed her back, easing up the tensed muscles on her shoulder as the brunette moaned in approval. "Okay, but don't blame me if you pull an all-nighter again just cuz you were too lazy to get your butt up."

Santana pulled away from Quinn and tucked a strand of short blonde hair behind her left ear, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this right now, Q," Santana said as she slightly pulled away and rested on her elbow. Quinn gazed up at the girl in front of her, waiting for her to continue talking. "But that's my unromantic way of saying that I just want to spend the day with my girlfriend." She turned away to get up and do as Quinn told her to do.

The blonde froze again at the Latina's words but before she was able to react, Santana had already stood up. Quickly, Quinn pulled down the brunette to her, their chests bumping slightly as a smile formed on Quinn's face. "You mean that?"

"What?" Santana confusedly replied to Quinn as her hand once again found her way to Quinn's butt.

"… Girlfriend," Quinn slowly said as if the world would suddenly stop spinning if she said it fast.

"Well, yeah," the Latina replied, eyebrows scrunched together as her fingers played with the hem of Quinn's shorts. "Aren't you?" Santana suddenly pulled away, afraid she's invaded more space than she thought she's ever had.

"I just…" Quinn started to reply but was interrupted.

"It's okay, Q," Santana's voice was hard and she started to get up. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Quinn retracted quickly. "No. Not that, San. I just thought we weren't exclusive…"

Santana studied her for a moment before looking at her lovingly, "Q. Please know that I will and can never treat you the way I did with other girls. You're too special to be just a fling to me."

Quinn smiled as she felt the sincerity in Santana's words. She wrapped her arms around the Latina and kissed her softly. "I would love to be your girl," she says in between kisses.

"Great. Because that means I get to buy you more shorts to waltz around the apartment," Santana replied as they pulled away. Quinn looked at her incredulously. "What? You think I haven't noticed you trying to get it with me with your shorts? Please, Q. I've flirted with more girls than you did. I think I know girls waaaay more than you do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: RnR :) Thanks!**


End file.
